


Whatever Happened to Not Fanning the Flames

by thisAnon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisAnon/pseuds/thisAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor buys a bed in Val Royeaux with Dorian in tow. Dorian never saw it coming. The implications of buying a bed together isn't lost on Dorian however and neither is it for the shopkeep.<br/>Written as a fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Not Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, if only because imagining a Tempest Rogue Inquisitor, who undoubtedly would be at least a little out there on the scale of crazy, and his small, but harmless antics frequently brings a smile on my face. Heheh.

"Much as I like visiting new places, seeing more of the city and all," Dorian began as he and Inquisitor Trevelyan strode down the gilded streets of Val Royeaux, "I was under the impression we are here for business."

"What makes you think we aren't?" Trevelyan asked with a small smirk that had been plastered on his face since they left Skyhold, which Dorian was still torn whether to wipe from his face with a punch or a kiss. Perhaps the former, if this kept up. 

Dorian knew Josephine needed the Inquisitor in the Orlesian capital for some matters of significance, but he didn't know why exactly Trevelyan seemed so pleased with himself. The man had days like these, usually when he was concocting an experimental batch of 'lightning in a bottle', overseeing the creation of new weapons or while planning a dragon hunt. None of which applied at the moment, unless their detour steered them towards a new set of twin blades, but the ones Trevelyan carried now had barely even seen battle yet. So what was it?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because we're walking along rows of shops which I'm confident is nowhere near where we were supposed to meet Josephine?" Dorian quipped, frowning at the man. "

"We're taking a small detour," Trevelyan replied as he made his way to a shop that sold, of all things, furniture. 

Before Dorian could question what in Andraste's burnt knickers were they doing in a furniture shop, the man had gone up to the shopkeep and inquired, of all things, in the exact words, "a large bed good enough for two to roll around in comfortably."

"With Orlesian cushions, definitely," Trevelyan added helpfully. "Though I would prefer something simpler for the frame, what do you think, Dorian?" 

Dorian couldn't even utter a single profanity as Trevelyan directed a roguish, self-satisfied grin in his direction. 

Maker preserve him, so it was this. This was Lord Trevelyan's game. No doubt all that smirking was in anticipation of Dorian fumbling as he tried to reign control over the sudden and rather public task of purchasing a new bed, _together_. As if it needed to be terribly obvious who the bed's two occupants were. Judging by how word of the Inquisitor closely associating with a Tevinter mage was common gossip these days, Dorian wouldn't be surprised if the shopkeep knew who exactly they were. But Trevelyan probably had all thoughts of propriety and discretion thrown out the window for the meantime for this particular mischief. Whatever happened to not fanning the flames? Not only were they _buying a bed together_ , the implications following it, as in, what exactly they would do in said newly purchased bed would probably not get past the shopkeep either. 

Really though, two can play at this, even if his face might as well be on fire, the way he was blushing from sheer embarrassment.

"Have we turned the quarters into a monastery without my knowledge?" Dorian returned with a small smirk, recovering quick. One did not grow up a scion of the House Pavus without learning to rise to the occasion, even if the occasion was as ludicrous as this. "Just the right balance between over-the-top and nothing at all wouldn't do any harm."

"Some details then, but nothing gilded or fancy. Close to the Marcher style?" Trevelyan said, his smile never faltering. 

"Oh, I suppose. It would have to be a four poster though. We will freeze to death one morning without additional defense against the dreadful cold otherwise," Dorian said. If they were going to put on a small show about a new bed, Dorian might as well get take advantage of having a say at to what they would be sleeping in.

"A four poster then," Trevelyan said, evidently satisfied as he and the shopkeep began to discuss matters of payment. Dorian stood his ground all the while, eyes on Trevelyan as he pondered what exactly he was going to do to the man after this. Mostly his options consisted of bodily harm, nothing serious, but poking the man on the sides would cause no small amount of pain for enough time to convey his displeasure at being teased in such a manner. Perhaps he would do it when they were alone.

Apparently very satisfied with his purchase and the promise of delivery in three weeks' time, Trevelyan stepped out of the shop. "You should have seen your face." Trevelyan said with a hearty chuckle. "Priceless. Even better as yours and the shopkeep's faces fell at the exact same time."

Dorian could not stop himself as he brought a swift, pointed finger to Trevelyan's side. True enough, even underneath all that leather, Trevelyan could not help but instinctively bend and nurse his tender side. The man still laughed though, to the void with him. "Your mischief will get the better of you in time, just you wait. I expect there will be even more rumors regarding the Inquisitor and the Tevinter magister pouring out of Orlais soon enough."

"I am content to provide entertainment to the various nobles of Thedas, so long as I am the one most entertained," Trevelyan said, grinning. "I knew bringing you along was going to blast."

"Yes, bring the Tevinter mage along to buy your new bed, as if more rumors about us will provide more benefits than otherwise," Dorian glowered but said nothing further, knowing at this point of their conversation they were in now there was simply no pulling Trevelyan down from this euphoria of proving himself right in his pursuit of amusement. 

" _Festis bei umo canavarum,_ " he muttered with a small sigh as Trevelyan pulled him along the crowded streets into a small abandoned alleyway. He almost expected another wild scheme and he was proven right when Trevelyan pressed a bold, passionate kiss upon him.

Well, maybe indulging their illustrious Inquisitor in his mad antics did have some benefits. 

"I've really missed having a decent four poster bed." Trevelyan said after they broke apart, although he kept Dorian locked in a loose embrace, high on excitement. "I will probably come down with a dreadful cold the very day it arrives to spend some time in it. With only the company of my Tevinter mage, of course."

"Because our poor sick Inquisitor insists to be tended to by none other than his most favored mage. Such blatant dodging of responsibilities." Dorian rolled his eyes. "Between the two of us, I would dare say that you are the more pampered one."

"Only because you spoil me so," Trevelyan murmured, leaning in for another kiss. "Now, where were we supposed to go again? Some cafe?"

Dorian sighed, trust the high and mighty Inquisitor to empty his mind of everything but pranks and indiscreet acts in alleyways. "If I remember correctly, yes. It should be somewhere. Come along before our ambassador sees it fit to ban us from the wine cellars again as punishment for making her wait too long."


End file.
